blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Forest of Secrets of Secrets
This is a sequel to "The Missing Switch" which was a previous fanfiction of mine, but it is not up on the wiki because of its pure cringieness and if you really want to see it just go deep into the fanfiction pages on BlogClan and you can find it there though I warn you it is really cringy and it was one of my first public Warriors fanfic so the grammar and writing structure is really bad on it. This is a parody of Warriors. I do update it, but not very often, and if I do it's only in small chunks and also some chapters may be really long or really short. This fanfiction is done by me, Bluebell. |-|Prologue= Yellowfang drank her pumpkin spice and she gasped. “What is it?” Bluestar asked. "A prophecy" Yellowfang said, "It's a prophecy about a cat who will be coming towards the clans" "Is the cat good?" Bluestar asked while eating nervously on her pancakes, "I don't know" Yellowfang responded. Yellowfang went past some StarClan cats who were playing Smash Bros, and said, "The cat is....going....to....be.....red". Bluestar gasped. Yellowfang looked at the distance and said, "Give me my caviar". |-|Chapter One= Twigbranch returned, after collecting three thousand peppermint tea bags and she saw that ThunderClan was having a very lazy slow day. Sparkpelt came rushing in and bumped into the wall eight hundred billion times and said to Twigbranch, "I like melons". Twigbranch nodded to Sparkpelt and went towards the medicine cats' den. "Hey guys I got the tea bags for y'all" She said. Jayfeather went towards the tea bags and picked up three from the pile and placed them in hot water. Twigbranch stepped out of the den and saw Graystripe and Millie eating bread together and singing "All Star" Twigbranch was proud of the elders. Just then Finleap came in with McDonalds food. "Yummy!" Twigbranch said and grabbed one of the bags and was shocked, "Finleap!? You forgot the sweet and sour sauce!". Finleap gasped and said shamefully, "How could I?". The rest of the ThunderClan cats looked at Finleap with shame. Bramblestar came down from Highledge and said firmly, "Where is my blueberry jam?". No cat replied back to him, so Bramblestar repeated himself, but even louder, "WHERE IS MY BLUEBERRY JAM?!?!?!?!?". This time one cat spoke up, "I know where it is". All cats turned to face the cat, it was Brackenpelt. "Well then, where is it?" Bramblestar asked and Brackenpelt said, "I saw a cat take it last sundown". Bramblestar took a deep breath and sighed. "Send a patrol" . |-|Chapter Two= Twigbranch was chosen to go on a patrol to find Bramblestar's blueberry jam, but nothing still was found from the search. "Look!" Stormcloud screamed at the top of his lungs, "It's jam!!!!". But once they checked out to see if it was blueberry jam and it wasn't blueberry flavored and besides the pile of jam wasn't even jam it was jelly. "I want grape juice sooooooo badly" groaned Eaglepaw, "We only have apple juice right now" Ambermoon said to her apprentice. So Ambermoon gave Eaglepaw a juice box. Suddenly a cat riding a moose came in and bumped into a tree, "Hey" Twigbranch said to the cat, "Hi" the cat said and it was Violetshine from SkyClan, Twigbranch's sister. Twigbranch gave her sister a worried glance, "You should be careful" Twigbranch chuckled and Violetshine chuckled with her sister. "HEY GUYS LOOK!" a cat screeched, it was the SkyClan deputy, Hawkwing. He was riding a deer, he jumped off it, and did a double backflip, and said, "I'm cool!". The two sisters rolled their eyes at their dad. "What are SkyClan cats doing here?" asked Thornclaw who was getting annoyed, "We're looking for Leafstar's coffee" Violetshine said, "Wait your leader is missing something too?" Eaglepaw asked and Violetshine and Hawkwing nodded. "Hmm pretty sketchy" Twigbranch murmured and all the cats nodded their head in agreement. |-|Chapter Three= Back in ThunderClan camp the cats were enjoying their McDonalds, but were kind of sad 'cause there was no sweet and sour sauce. The cats from the patrol just came back. Bramblestar came down from Highledge and asked, "Found it?". The patrol shook their heads in sadness and Bramblestar looked at them with shame. Bramblestar shouted out words that were too hard to understand and the rest ThunderClan just awkwardly ate their hash browns from McDonalds. The patrol went into their dens with no McDonalds for them to eat. The sun rose across the lake and the cats of ThunderClan all woke up for their daily routine, some cats went on a dawn patrol to get some food and coffee from Starbucks for breakfast, and others just played on their Switch. Twigbranch just stayed back at camp and played on her Switch the game she was playing was Super Smash Bros: Ultimate, but she was playing against the computer opponent as nobody wanted to play with her. Finleap came in and said he would play with her and so Twigbranch played Kirby and Finleap played as Luigi and the winner most of the time was Twigbranch. After sometime the patrol came back with Starbucks and every cat stopped what they were doing to go grab some food. Twigbranch just grabbed some coffee and Finleap just grabbed a cappuccino and muffin. "Ahh this is soooooooo goooood!" Finleap exclaimed and Twigbranch nodded in agreement. Bramblestar was still salty about his blueberry jam, so he kept on sending cats to go find it throughout the lake territories, but still no blueberry jam. |-|Chapter Four= After a quarter moon went by and still no blueberry jam the gathering was coming up very soon and Bramblestar was going to announce the loss of his blueberry jam. Meanwhile at ThunderClan camp every cat was playing Just Dance and it got very competitive for awhile between them and the cats that were killing the competition were, Graystripe, Squirrelflight, and Twigbranch. The winning cat was, Graystripe, and as a reward he got pizza. Eventually it was time to leave for the gathering. Twigbranch and the others who couldn't find the blueberry jam had to stay behind at camp because Bramblestar was still salty about his lost blueberry jam. "Ugh I'm bored" Eaglepaw groaned and her mentor, Ambermoon, nodded in agreement. "You guys wanna play Kirby?" Finleap asked and everyone said, "Yeah sure why not?" and so they all played Kirby and the Rainbow Curse and ate strawberries. "Ewww I ate a sour strawberry" Eaglepaw complained and Twigbranch giggled at it when the young she-cat spit it out in disgust. The cats went on to just play Kirby until they heard a really weird noise coming from the woods. "Oh my!" Stormcloud said and he immediately hid under a desk. "Ha, coward" Eaglepaw snickered, but the noise got louder so Eaglepaw hid under a couch. "Oh come on guys it's probably just some animal" Ambermoon assured them, but she had an annoyed tone to her voice. "Let's go investigate!" Twigbranch suggested, but no one seemed interested or even willing to go and even leave ThunderClan camp. "Oh come on!" Twigbranch groaned, "It's only just going to be a short walk". Still no cat flinched. "Would y'all do it for a Scooby Snack?" Twigbranch said holding up a box of Scooby Snacks. All the cats rose up and eagerly ran towards Twigbranch, "Well you only get one if you come along with me to find out what that noise is" and the cats now hesitated, "What about for two ''Scooby Snacks?" and she grabbed out a big box of Scooby Snacks, and the cats finely agreed to go with Twigbranch. |-|Chapter Five= "Zoinks this is really scary" Stormcloud murmured, "Ah don't be such a scaredy-mouse!" Eaglepaw meowed. They all heard a noise and all were running back to camp. "Hey hold up!" Twigbranch yelled, "Hey remember I gave you all Scooby Snacks so that means you guys have to come with me to investigate". The cats groaned and sighed and rolled their eyes, "Yes". The patrol of cats continued searching without finding anything, "Are we done yet? Can we go back to camp?". "No" Twigbranch said sternly. After what felt like about two billion years the patrol found something strange scattered across the forest floor. It was blueberry jam that was scattered all over the ground and the cats all said, "Whoa". "So this is what happened to Bramblestar's blueberry jam!" Finleap said. Twigbranch went closer to investigate, "But why is it all messed up and scattered around?" "How about we don't go and investigate and let's go back to camp!" Eaglepaw said nervously and Twigbranch turned her head and said, "No let's go and investigate so that we can figure out what happened to Bramblestar's blueberry jam". "Barnacles". |-|Chapter Six= The cats investigated deep into the woods, but still nothing, but they did find some random Pokemon cards in an old tree stump. "I got a Raichu" Stormcloud said, "I got an Articuno EX card!" Finleap said jubilantly, Eaglepaw looks at Finleap's Pokemon EX card with jealousy. "Ugh we've been walking for years!" Eaglepaw complained while eating a Taco Bell taco, 'I agree!" Stormcloud said while eating a Taco Bell burrito. "Come on all let's all be patient" Ambermoon said, "But we have been walking around for quite some time". "Maybe we should go back" Finleap said. "Wait look!!!!!!" Twigbranch screeched. It was more blueberry jam across the forest floor, "I think we're getting close" Twigbranch said. Then suddenly there was noises coming from a near by bush, "Who's there?" Stormcloud hissed with nervousness in his voice. The noises stopped, but then suddenly a dark ginger tom came out of the bush. "Howdy!" the mysterious tom said. |-|Chapter Seven= "Who are you?" Twigbranch hissed. "I am-" the tom said before being cut off by Finleap, "Gooooooooooooooooo awaayyyyy!". So the red tom ran away, "Really Finleap! He was about to just tell us who he was" Twigbranch said annoyingly. "Sorry" Finleap said quietly. The cats returned to camp and they just sadly and quietly ate their Salisbury steaks and macaroni and cheese. ''More Coming Soon Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress